Starfire and Deadpool
by galaxywaterfall
Summary: Starfire has gotten in the way of Slades plans and ruins them. So Slade hires Deadpool to kill her. He spares her to get to know her better and finds out she's not what Slade told him she was.


**Chapter one: Missing**

Starfire had been flying over jump city looking for any crime visible to her bright green eyes. She had been flying over the busy city for over an hour and she began to think that everything was fine. She decided to head back to the tower with the other Titans. Recently, Robin had left with Batman for a important mission that was far from jump city. He said he would come back though no one knew when. Kid Flash joined for a fill in while Robin was gone but Cyborg was voted leader of the group. She tried not to think much of it. Through something felt diffrent to her. She felt like something was misplaced. Starfire continued to fly to her giant T shaped home until she saw something. A strange man ran into a dark alley carrying a sack in one hand. Starfire immediately flew down to the same alley just in time to suprise the man. The starnge man turned out to not even be a man. It was a Slade minion robot. Starfire quickly reacted and shot the robot with a starbolt into a wall. "What is Slade's intentions now?!" she said. Her eyes were a brighter green. Her starbolts increaseing in size. Slade had always been a enemy of the Teen Titans. He always wanted to torture them in any possible way. He would do anything to hurt the Titans. The robot began to self distruct. Starfire quickly grabbed the sack and fly above the explosion. Starfire looked what was inside the bag and it was empty. "Really? At least we know Slade's up to something." she said as she let go of the bag and flew to the tower. When she was inside she walked to her room and collapsed onto her bed. She quickly fell into a deep sleep until she was awoken by the crime alert. Starfire got up and flew to the main room. "What's it now?" asked Starfire. "There has been two diffrent crimes. Hive five are having their fun, and the other one is caused by an unknown source." said Cyborg. "I'll take the unknown source, and I'm going alone." said Starfire. It might be Slade, and Starfire was scared that he would hurt her friends. Robin was gone too, and Slade wanted little from the Titans now, so why was he back to make their lives misreable? "Star, are you sure?' asked Kid Flash to the orange girl. "Yes, I am sure." said Starfire while nodding. "Raven, Beastboy, and Kid Flash let's go take care of High five." said Cyborg. "Then lets go!" said Beastboy smiling brightly. "Yeah." said Raven dryly. Starfire left the room first and went to the cordanites that Cyborg had sent her. They seem to lead to a old ware house. She stepped imside and created starbolts for a source of light to see. The ware house was dark and seemed completely empty. She walked in farther to the somewhat creepy warehouse. She kept going until she heard a noise behind her. She turned around quickly and made her starbolts increase its light. To her suprise no one was there. "Hello, Starfire." said a deep voice. A firgure was in the dark shadows. The starbolts showed little of it through. "Who are you?" asked Starfire, looking directly at the figure. "Remember me?" said the figure, stepping out of the shadows revealing himself. He smirked under his mask. "Slade..." said Starfire coldly. "So you do remember me, princess." said Slade who was still smirking under his mask. "With no one here, I must ask you something. See, I don't want or need Raven. And since Robin is gone, you're my next choice. So how is it? Let's rule together. It'll be fun." Slade said in a temptening voice. "You ever so think that I would ever join you?!" Starfire said furiously. He eyes grew a bright green. Her starbolts heat increased as so did their size and brightness. "You hurt my friends!" she said. She shoot him down with one of the starbolts and quickly replaced it with another much stronger. "You haunted them!" she said walking closer and shooting him with her strong eye beams. "You NEVER left them alone!" Starfire said. She flew into the air. "AND YOU THINK I WILL LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!?" she said furious and flew down and punched him with her alien strength. Her strength was so powerful it broke half of Slade's mask. He quickly covered the naked side of his face without her even getting a glimpse and ran away as fast as he could. "I will get you back for this, princess!" he said angry yet in a shaking voice. _Dream on_ she thought to herself. She flew out of the warehouse and flew to where the rest of the Titans were still taking out the H.I.V.E. "Hey Hive! Want a fight? Bring it on!" said Starfire who apperead from nowhere and everyone looked up. Everyone stared at her. "Let's have some fun shall we not?" she smirked and flew down and punched down Mammoth. Jinx charged at the alien girl but Starfire shoot a starbolt at her that quickly got her down. Gizmo tried to sneak up on her from behind and stab her with one of his metal walking legs but she jump out of the way and hit him with constant starbolt. He smirked at this. He swung one of the metal walking legs at her. She caught it and by her touch it melted. The rest of her Titan friends watch her as she easily took down every H.I.V.E member like never before. By the time Gizmo had already been beat. Out of no where many Billy Numerous clones were surrounding her. They each jumped at her and she was no longer visible because there were so many. No Titan could she her. Then from nowhere a green light appeared that made every Billy clone fly into thin air itself and make the original be the only one. Starfire had created a starbolt explosion. Once free she turned to the last member of the H.I.V.E. See More. Starfire who was eager to go home just shoot him with her green powerful eye beams and then kicked him to the ground. The police arrived just after amd she turned to her fellow friends. They all had faces of shock marked on themselves. Starfire looked confused and said, "Come on let us go home." Everyone followed and went back to the tower.

Deadpool was chilling on his couch as he flipped through his TV channels for something to watch. "Nothing good is really on." he said with a deep sigh. Suddenly the his phone rang. "Oh someone is calling me. Let's see who it is shall we?" he said putting his phone to his ear. After four long minutes of talking to a strange man he hung up his phone. "All right kitties I'm getting 200k for killing a alien. Let's just hope it's stupid or we'll be pepperoni flat bread for sure!" he said with final words and left with his duffel bag full of weapons.

Starfire went to her room without telling any of her team mates what happened. She fell onto her bed thinking until she made her way into a deep sleep. She woke up after what seemed to be forever, but instead of waking on her bed she woke up tied to a chair. She was in the dark execpt a spotlight above her. She couldn't speak clearly because something covered her mouth. She struggled to get out. She tried to scream but again something covered her mouth. Her eyes glowed bright green, confusion fright and ager could clearly be seen in them. Through her muffles for help she tried to be free but couldn't. Suddenly a dark figure approached her. Slade. She made a sound of fury when she saw him. "Oh princess I said I would get you back. You really think I would be lying? Well of course you didn't. I can't have you ruining my plans now can I? So I sent someone to easily kill you! Have fun my dear." he said as a portal ripped open. He untied her from the chair but she had a wire tied around her to keep her still stuck. When he was done doing all this he grabbed her harshly and dumped her into the portal. Starfire still struggling fell into the portal, Slade smiling wickedly being the last thing she saw.

The Teen Titans have been worried to death after Starfire had not been seen for hours. She was nowhere in the tower. She wasn't in the city either. Where could she be? "Where is she?" asked Beastboy. "I don't know. But I'm trying everything I can ok?" responded Cyborg. "Someone doesn't just disappear like that." said Kid Flash. "Where were else could she be? She's not in the Tower or the city. Her cummnicator has been disabled and so has her tracker. We have no trace to where she went or if she's in danger. And I doubt she went on a vacation to Hawaii." Raven snapped. "I think we are all aware of that Raven." said the green changeling annoyingly. "Then how do you expect us to know where she is!" she said angerily. "Guys stop!" yelled Kid Flash to get the two's attention. "I'm calling Robin." said Cyborg.

 **Sucky chapter? As you know I'm so bad at writing stories but I try my best to make them detailed and interesting.**


End file.
